The goals of the Clinical Cancer Education Program are to provide cancer under-graduate medical, dental and nursing students, fellows-clinical associates, post-graduates, faculty and allied health personnel with educational and informational materials to broaden their horizons in the field of oncology. The overall objectives of our programs are to introduce the trainees in the education of the cancer patient, to augment present understanding and capabilities in relation to cancer management, to make aware of the most recent findings in detection, diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of cancer as revealed by current basic and clinical research findings, and to provide an opportunity for involvement in ongoing cancer clinical research often combined with basic research investigation. This proposal is a clinical cancer education program that will be administered by the Office of Education. The clinical programs will be in the following areas and will enable us to: 1) Conduct graduate education programs in clinical associates programs, master's program in oncology for nurses, 2) Conduct undergraduate education programs in clinical assistantships for medical and dental students, professional nursing students, 3) Conduct continuing education in courses in oncology for practicing physicians and dentists and continuing education for professional nurses.